A Heart
by broncomap
Summary: Early in Kitty and Matt's relationship they are still learning about love.


AN: This one chapter story was inspired by a poem and LJ's thought that the poem could give rise to a story. Thank you so much LJ. The poem, by George Dumas, is at the end of the story. If you don't feel like reading the story, please do scroll down and read his words.

Matt was at his desk fully engrossed in writing a report. Four days had gone by since the attempted bank robbery and he hadn't had a chance to sit down and write it up until now.

He was deep in concentration when he heard the door open and didn't look up. There was no need. He felt her presence and smelled her perfume. "Evening Kitty."

"You forgot, didn't you?"

He lifted his eyes from his work. "No I did not. My good clothes are in the back. I was going to change as soon as I finished this."

"Matt, the sociable has already started."

"Kitty, I have to get this done, it's been four …." He saw the look in her eyes and set his pen down. "I'll go get changed."

He rose and went to the back room muttering under his breath that he was never going to be able to finish the dang report.

Kitty shook her head and walked back and forth impatiently. "Matt, please hurry." She looked out the window and saw three young couples hurrying down Front Street towards the town hall. Each man had on his Sunday best and each woman was wearing a corsage on her jacket, cape or wrist. Kitty couldn't help but wonder if those ladies had received one of the beautiful cards that Mr. Jonas had been selling all week. She sure hadn't.

Matt called from the back. "I still don't get what all this fuss is about. What are they calling this day again?"

"Valentine's Day. More and more cities and towns are celebrating it."

"Well I don't see the need for it."

Matt emerged looking handsome in his white shirt, string tie and jacket. He ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it back and took Kitty's arm with a smile, "All ready. Let's go."

The 1st Annual Dodge City Valentine's Day sociable was in full swing when they arrived. The place was festooned with cupids and hearts, the fiddlers were playing and folks were laughing, drinking, dancing and talking. Matt led Kitty over to the food spread where two couples they knew were filling their plates. Kitty kissed Lucy and Claire on the cheeks and Matt shook hands with Harold and Michael. Matt turned to Kitty, "I'll go get us some punch and be right back." As he walked away Kitty took in the decorations. Claire smiled, "It looks beautiful doesn't it Kitty? This town sure has Valentine's fever and I think it's wonderful." She nodded towards the man standing next to her, "My Harold gave me the sweetest, prettiest card I've ever seen." Harold offered a slight but proud smile, "I admit it was the biggest and fanciest one in the store." Lucy made a show of pointing to her breastbone where a tiny heart was hanging from a slender chain. She glanced up at her date. "My Michael gave me a heart to put on my silver chain." Michael smiled modestly, "It's small, but it is nice." Harold met Michael's eyes and the two men nodded in mutual congratulations for having pleased their ladies. Claire turned to Kitty, "Kitty, you haven't said what the marshal got for you." All four people stared at her expectantly, "Well, I – well, it's - well - it's private."

Claire grinned, "Ah." Lucy giggled and the two men blushed.

Matt returned carrying 2 glasses of punch. He handed one to Kitty. Lucy looked at him coyly hoping to get some information, "Marshal, we've been talking about Valentine's Day and giving gifts or cards, that sort of thing."

Matt saw the frozen smile on Kitty's face and didn't know what to say. He heard a familiar voice from behind and turned towards it with a sigh of relief.

Doc was heading their way looking like he'd already had a fair amount of punch with a little something extra added. He grinned at Matt, "I was wondering when you two would get here. I've been waiting for a chance to dance with this beautiful lady." He took Kitty's arm and eyed Claire and Lucy, "I'm not saying you two are not beautiful, because you most certainly are. I promise you'll have a chance with me later."

The women laughed as Doc led Kitty to the dance floor. She smiled and they chatted as they danced but as much as she loved Doc, she wished Matt would do more than just watch. Other men were gallantly cutting in mid-dance to be with their lady of choice. It seemed so romantic. It wasn't as if Doc would mind. He'd probably find Matt cutting in amusing.

When the music ended Matt joined Kitty and handed over her glass of punch, "You seem out of breath. How about we sit the next one out?"

She nodded and tried to hide her disappointment. She wanted to dance and wanted Matt to dance with her. It wasn't as if he couldn't. He was a pretty good dancer; it was just he didn't enjoy it half as much as she did.

They sat side by side not saying much as they drank their punch and watched the couples dance by. The music floated to a stop and Kitty turned to Matt, "Well Cowboy, that punch was sure refreshing. Let's dance this next one."

Before he could answer the door burst open and a man stumbled into the room in a wide-eyed panic. His face was bruised and his clothes covered with dirt. "Is the marshal here?"

Matt stood, "Over here, what's wrong."

"Marshal, I'm new here. I just left the Lady Gay with my gambling winnings and was robbed. Two men attacked me and took my money. I don't think they can be far."

Matt walked towards the disheveled man, "All right lead me to where it happened." He glanced at Kitty, "I'm sorry about this. I'll be back." He was halfway to the door when he turned to her again, "If I'm not back by the time the party's over, I'm sure Doc will see you home."

Kitty didn't answer. What was the point? He was already out the door.

The party continued and Kitty didn't lack for dance partners. A number of men who'd seen Matt be called to duty asked Kitty to dance. Not that it was a chore or charity, far from it. Dancing with the beautiful, charming Kitty Russell was a delight. She preferred dancing to sitting on the side so she accepted most invitations to the dance floor. Yet no matter who her partner was, she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering to the door with hope.

The hours passed with no sign of Matt and the event started winding down. Couples began to drift out into the night. Men gently helped their ladies into capes or jackets and ladies smiled with sweet appreciation. Kitty eyes welled up with tears. She made her way over to Doc. He looked at her and said gently, "You'd like to go home, wouldn't you honey?"

She nodded not trusting her voice, glad she didn't have to explain herself to her dear friend.

A short time later, sitting at her vanity, tears flowed down her cheeks. She brushed them aside but somehow they kept coming. It wasn't that she was jealous of those other women, she truly wasn't. It was just that she wished….

A knock interrupted her thoughts and she used her sleeve to quickly dry her eyes, "Come in Matt."

She rose to greet him and tried to make her voice sound normal as he closed the door behind him. "Matt did you catch the two thieves?" He nodded and put a finger on her lips to stop her from continuing. He didn't want to talk about the robbers or his job. Not now. "Kitty, I've been thinking about Valentine's Day and the sociable. I know you're disappointed and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't think about getting you flowers or a gift or a card to show my feelings, but not because I don't love you. It's just I wasn't thinking that way. Kitty my love for you is so powerful, strong and real that I guess I thought you always felt it. I realize I was wrong about that, and I truly am sorry.

Kitty's voice was a wisp of a whisper. "Matt, I don't need flowers or gifts or cards, but now and then I need you to tell me what you feel for me. Matt you have so many responsibilities, so many things pulling at your attention that sometimes I feel – well – forgotten."

Astonishment crossed his face. "Kitty, my love for you is part of me. It's with me every second of every day. I don't think it's possible for a person to love more than I love you."

He took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I love you. You have my heart and always will."

He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close. The love in his voice, eyes and words wrapped itself around her heart. She was filled with wonder at what was hers and hers alone. She put her head to his chest and listened to his heart beat. The heart that belonged to her.

The End

Valentines - by Henry Dumas 1934-1968

Forgive me if I have not sent you a valentine

but I thought you knew

that you already have my heart

Here take the space where my

heart goes

I give that to you too


End file.
